


Lucy Monostone Is Dead

by koanju (verstehen)



Category: MPD Psycho
Genre: Canon - Manga, Gen, Yuletide, challenge:Yuletide 2007, recipient:psychomachia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-17
Updated: 2010-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-06 09:52:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verstehen/pseuds/koanju
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Terrorist, not killer," she said and hoped they were listening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucy Monostone Is Dead

"Give me Amamiya Kazuhiko," the man said. He was wearing a long trench coat and a cowboy and a smirk. Another wannabe, she thought, studying him. He was older than her, probably one of the first or second generations of products. They had fashioned him to even sort of look like Lucy, with long straight black hair. The hair was sleek, shiny, and dropped down under the coat. "I am the one to take him and be complete." He licked his lips and reached out for her, his fingers clenching into claws.

 

She wondered what his damage was and shook her head. "No," Isono Miwa said. "I'm keeping him." She looked up at the sky briefly, clear and blue. Amamiya would have been squinting, if he were alive. If he were real.

 

"Give me Amamiya Kazuhiko," the clone said a second time. He took a step forward and the trench coat moved, exposing a bare tattooed chest and black leather pants. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes. It would hardly help right now. The tattoo... seemed familiar, in the way she could sense barcodes coming and going now that Amamiya was inside her. She didn't understand why it was so important to be complete, anyway. What did the world need with more killers, manufactured or otherwise?

 

Miwa said: "And what will you do with him when you get him?"

 

The clone blinked, as if the question confused him. It probably did. They were made for obedience and death, not critical thinking. She was too but... The Lucy Monostone part Amamiya made up was the true ego, in Freudian fashion.

 

That, too, came from Amamiya.

 

"I will be complete!" the clone said, but the sentence was weak. The clone was here because he was compelled, not out of any sort of plan.

 

They were psychopaths, after all.

 

"Maybe I'm the complete one," Miwa told him as he took another step closer, into touching distance. He didn't seem to have Nishizono Shinji's love of guns, at least not yet, so she might have a chance to leave alive and as whole as she could be. "So what is your method?" She felt a sense of lassitude set in as she looked up into those dark eyes. She could see the glimmers of the parts he had been implanted with. Or perhaps even gained. Maybe he was the closest Monostone clone to be complete. Maybe not. Miwa simply couldn't find it in her to care. She just wanted to protect the Amamiya she remembered. "Do you plant girls in the ground? Do you like to cut babies out of their mother's stomachs?"

 

He reached over and gripped her shoulders. "I like romantic dinners and long walks on the beach," he said, and gave a high-pitched giggle. Chills ran down her spine at the sound, like nails on a chalkboard at school.

 

She even missed school; she was wearing her uniform now, the skirt hanging around her knees and the metal of the gun tucked into her waistband cool against the skin of her back. It was soothing in comparison to the pinch of the clone's fingernails into her flesh. She was going to have marks when she was finished with him.

 

"So how do you kill them?"

 

Miwa knew that she should shoot him and leave, before more clones tracked her down. Both Nishizono and Amamiya agreed on that. But some part of her, maybe it was one of the other pieces, or maybe it was some of part of the personality of Isono Miwa, she didn't know, felt curiosity. She had time, Nishizono's skills ensured that. She wanted to know everything this clone did. Maybe he even knew something about the... corporation? Group? Individual? Whomever it was that wanted to bring Lucy Monostone back.

 

"I make them choose. Save themselves or save their wife." The clone giggled again and his smirk got even wider. "But they don't know; they don't know the real answer! I'm going to kill them both anyway!" The giggles turned into full on cackles and Miwa moved her hands behind her back, toward the gun. "But if they choose to save themselves, I make them shoot their wives. It's beautiful, isn't it? It's beautiful, Amamiya Kazuhiko, love is."

 

She shuddered briefly, and let Amamiya's voice out. "You're sick." His words were laced thick with both of their disgust.

 

The laughter cut off abruptly and he frowned at her. "No one understands me. Amamiya Kazuhiko should understand me. He's what I need to be real."

 

Miwa shook her head. "Amamiya Kazuhiko abhors you," she told him.

 

The clone hissed at her, the action spraying spittle onto her face. She flinched involuntarily and again when the clone slapped her. The sharp sting was refreshing; it reminded her of what was at stake. "You know," she told him coolly, easily. "I researched Lucy Monostone."

 

The clone let go of her and stumbled back, as if her words were an attack. "I researched Lucy Monostone. He was a terrorist. Terrorist, not killer," she said and hoped they were listening. "If you are the complete reincarnation of Lucy Monostone, what will you do when you change? What will you do when your goals no longer are your own? Or..." Miwa dropped her voice slightly, just for the clone. "Theirs?" She tugged the gun, slowly so slowly, out of the waistband of her skirt.

 

"I will be Lucy Monostone! I will be complete!" the clone howled and leaped at her.

 

Miwa simply brought the gun out in front of her and shot him. Nishizono Shinji, inside, laughed, and aimed for the place between his eyes. Precision was the key to death. Sloppiness was what got the pretenders caught. Sloppiness and Amamiya's instincts.

 

Miwa didn't flinch at the blood. She just sighed and tucked the gun back away. She had a handkerchief somewhere. Maybe a tissue.

 

"I hope that isn't the best you can do," she said aloud and looked back up at the sky.

 

There would be more coming. And more. And she wouldn't have Nishizono Tetora with her to help protect Amamiya Kazuhiko's soul.

 

But she would keep him safe. She would keep him safe inside her. They could only have her eye, her imprint of Amamiya Kazuhiko, over her dead body.

 

Isono Miwa smiled, hummed to herself, and headed toward the park bathroom. There was blood on her uniform she should wash before it dried.

 

It would be impossible to get out then.


End file.
